The Man and Woman on Fire
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: As soon as the war is over, Seamus Finnigan is angry as all get out, and needs to get it out of his system some how, so he enlists the help of Louisa Potter (A/N: My own creation, Harry's twin sister) to help him get the anger and frustration out of his body. Rated M for a reason, peeps.


**Disclaimer**: **_Harry Potter _**doesn't belong to me, but to JK Rowling.

**Plot**: As soon as the war is over, Seamus Finnigan is angry as all get out, and needs to get it out of his system some how, so he enlists the help of Louisa Potter (A/N: My own creation, Harry's twin sister) to help him get the anger and frustration out of his body. Rated M for a reason, peeps.

**THE MAN AND WOMAN ON FIRE**

So much death.

So much destruction.

The castle once called "home" by many now destroyed by black hearts, a bloodthirst to hate, and a hunger for bloody revenge.

Seamus Finnigan stared across the room at his best friend, Dean Thomas, currently making out with his new girlfriend, Parvati Patil.

Harry Potter making out with Ginny Weasley.

Ronald Weasley making out with Hermione Granger.

Neville Longbottom making out with Luna Lovegood.

Amongst so much death and destruction was fire. Fire better known as desire.

There was only one young woman not busy making out with anyone. She was not very well known, although she is the flesh and blood of one of the most famous and popular guys at school. Her name is Louisa Potter.

Seamus knows that she must see the same things he's seen. He knows she must realize what he's realized. And she also must know that he needs and wants her.

Louisa, feeling eyes on the back of her head, turned toward the source of those eyes, and stared into soft, gentle hazel eyes, which are connected to a temperamental Irishman with a fiery need and desire for her. She, in turn, felt the same growing fire in her heart, mind, and body.

Louisa walked toward Seamus, nearly at the same time he started walking towards her. They both knew that the Irishman needed to have space due to his thousandth and first and final break-up with Lavender, but neither of them really cared about the need for space. Actually, what mattered was a need for lack of space and the contact of lips.

Seamus held out his arms towards Louisa, and after a good long hug, he pressed his lips to hers gently and began to make out with her tenderly.

When the need for air caught Louisa, Seamus realized that he was nowhere near done touching her with his lips.

As Seamus kissed Louisa along her neck, Louisa tried to think. She realized she was having trouble with coherency due to Seamus's vicious lips attacking her neck. Then she realized what was wrong. The two of them were still in the Great Hall. They needed to move to a more private area where they could be alone. She vocalized this to Seamus, who agreed wholeheartedly, and began to lead her in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Louisa told Seamus that the Room was now broken. No one could go in there. Seamus sighed and thought for only one second before he had an idea. The Gryffindor Boys dorm. He'd take her there and lock the dorm door.

Louisa swiftly agreed and they both headed for the dorm. Seamus opened it and as soon as they were both in, he locked the door.

Seamus quickly pressed Louisa against the door and resumed kissing her wildly and passionately. He inserted his tongue into her mouth and they remained in that position for quite a while, until the need for air was great. Then they swiftly undressed completely.

Louisa, completely naked, wanted to automatically redress herself, but Seamus was even quicker than she thought. He pressed her against the door again, and kissed her roughly, caressing her breasts with his calloused hands. She moaned into his mouth. His lips left hers to simply kiss her nipples before returning to her lips and moving his hands down her waist until they reached her pelvis. He moved his hand in between her legs, and found her folds, which he caressed, also finding her clit. He began a rhythm, caressing her clit while making love to her with two fingers.

Louisa felt her orgasm begin to build and tried to warn Seamus, but Seamus's lips were still on hers and when she let out a loud moan as she came all over his fingers, he removed his lips. Not for long though, for as soon as she calmed down, he kissed her again. Louisa, knowing it was her turn, moved her hands down to his crotch and felt a little surprised at how huge he felt in her hands. She moved her and down to his ball sac, and using both of her hands, began to pleasure him. Before she could bring him to an orgasm, however, he used one of his hands to reach between them so that he could stop her.

Seamus then led Louisa to the bed in the middle of the room, and set her down on the mattress while he looked for his wand and performed the contraceptive charm. Then he climbed on top of her, and staring into her eyes, he entered her in a single, swift thrust (he was one of those yank-the-Band-Aid-off types). He allowed her a minute to adjust to his girth, then began to move slowly. They proceeded toward their orgasms slowly, staring into each others' eyes. When they came, it was simultaneous. Seamus, when he was finished thrusting out his orgasm, pulled out of Louisa and laid down next to her.

They both fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, neither one felt awkward toward the other. They both decided, right there, that they were now a couple, and they loved each other. They would be together for a long time.

THE END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review, if you want! Thank you!


End file.
